In the past, a number of attempts have been made to remove dents from automobile bodies. It has been the usual procedure in the repair of vehicles that have suffered damage in collisions to pull out dents and other parts of vehicles that have been subject to impact to a position for finishing the finish repair. For many years workman have attached a stud to a body panel, usually by welding it onto a panel. Thereafter, a weight slidable against an end stop upon a shaft connected to the stud is used to hammer the bent part outwardly and thereby pull a fender back into shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,056 discloses the use of a slap hammer which includes a stud welding gun to a stud and weld it to the dent. An integral hammer means applies a force to the stud straighten the dent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,589 provides an automotive frame straightening apparatus and method which includes a bench having a low profile with retractable lifts which permit the bench to be positioned substantially flat on the ground so that a vehicle can be driven over it. Frame machines also employ a pulling tower in that a chain is connected to a clamping device to hook at quarter panel location as the outward force is exerted for the straightening operation.
These and other prior art references are complete and functional for their intended use. However, each has inherent drawbacks which the present invention addresses. One example is the need for a large tower that is connected to a quarter panel by a clamp and a hook. Much force is exerted in an uncontrolled manner by hydraulics and injury could occur should the clamp or hook slip off the panel. Further the present invention allows the operator to control and safely apply the force needed to pull the dent in the panel is outwardly.
The prior art use of a slap hammer necessitates the need to weld a stud to the dent in the panel and then screw the tip of the slap hammer onto the stud. The impact force generated by sliding the hammer toward the operator against a stop is used to restore the dented area of the panel. However, a dangerous condition can occur if the tip slips off or breaks the stud causing the tool to quickly exit the panel. The present invention eliminates this danger.